misteri yang terjadi di negri bling bling
by awlia
Summary: ya ampun , aku masih pemula nih .. pasti cerita ini ancur banget mohon saran dan kritakannya -.-
1. misteri kertas usam

**Doraemon (adv)-*negri bling bling **

**Disclaimer : ini cerita bukan punya aku,punyanya pak Fujiko F Fujio-Doraemon.**

**(I don't own doraemon)**

OOOiiiii lia masih == pemula == nih,jadi tolong di beri dukungannya yah

Tapi yang ini doraemon fersi lia (mungkin)

**chapter-1**

Pada saat sedang berkumpul di rumah ,doraemon,shizuka,dan giant sedang membicarakan kalung yang baru saja di beli oleh papa soneo dari barang antik.

"lihat ni,barang ku yang baru di belikan oleh papaku dari indonesia,katanya dari toko barang antik,kerenkan"soneo mengangkat kalung tersebut dengan bangga.

"wah,bagus sekali itu soneo,pasti mahal ya?"shizukapun mengambil kalung tersebut dari tangan soneo.

Giant pun tak sabar ingin melihat kalung tersebut"arrgghh,coba ku lihat"dengan kasar menarik kalung tersebut dari tangan shizuka.

PRAKK !!

Kalung itu pun terjatuh,bandul yang tadinya utuh sudah hancur berserakan di atas semua terkejut,giant pun melarikan diri"soneo aku pulang dulu ya"teriak giant sambil berlari.

"hei,tunggu!"teriak soneo sambil berlari kearah giant.

"APA!kamu ngapain ngikutin aku?!KALUNG ITU JATUH BUKAN SALAH KU TAUK!"sambil memegangi mulut soneo yang maju.

"iha,iha,hampun"rintih soneo kesakitan.

Giant pun berlari menuju rumahnya,meninggalkan soneo.

_Iikkkhh,Giant kalo badanku lebih besar,sudah ku unyekunyek kamu!!_

_________Di rumah soneo _________

"soneo,apa giant tidak mau tanggung jawab?"Tanya shizuka kepada soneo

" u . huh,ya gitu deh "jawab soneo singkat.

Pada saat shizuka mau mengambil roti di atas meja tengah,shizuka menginjak kertas usam yang bertuliskan bahasa asing??

"doraemon,tulisan apa ini?"Tanya shizuka.

"apaan?coba sini ku lihat"doraemonpun melihat kertas usam tersbut.

_Iikh,paan nih?bikin kepala aku mumet aja, ZZzzzz_

"oke,dari pada kita bingung kayak orang bego bin dudul baca neh tulisan"sambil mengeluarkan barang berbentuk agar agar,_lebih mirip ke spon cuci piring sih_. (BGM : ENG ING ENG)

"gunanya menerjemahkan bahasa yang kita gak tau jadi tau,caranya .. kunyah aja agar agarnya"penjelasan dari doraemon

Doraemonpun langsung mengunyah agar agar tersebut,seketika tulisan itu berubah menjadi tulisan yang what ever you want(_bahasa apa aja boleh, tapi minumannya teteup teh botol sosro_)

--------XxXx~~XxXx---------

Tulisan apa yang akan terbaca dari kertas usam yang misterius itu??

Ikuti lanjutannya.

Hha,maaf ya ceritanya jelek atau kependekan. Terus ada ngaur ngaur dikit.

Seperti yang udah lia bilang,kalau lia masih == pemula ==

Lia orangnya malas buat cerita cerita yang terlalu serius. Jadi ngaur dikit,hhe

Jadi kita tunggu ya chapter ke 2nya , hhax

Jangan lupa review cerita lia , oke

Buhbye.

~Lia~


	2. ada apa di dalam gua?

**Chapter-2**

Bacaannya adalah"tolong negri bling bling"

"haa?dimana itu?"Tanya nobita

"meneketehe lah,kita aja baru baca ni tulisan" jawab soneo

"negri bling bling apaan coba?"Tanya shizuka

Dengan gaya sok tau soneo menjelaskan kepada ke tiga temanya"negri bling bling itu MUNGKIN adalah dimana sebuah negri mengkilat (?)…..kali" *_ditimpuk sama nobita_*

Doraemon dkk pun kebingunan,doraemon mencoba mencari tau,apa ada petunjuk agar bisa masuk ke dunia bling bling.

"soneo nih kalung dari toko antik di indonesiakan?"Tanya doraemon kepada soneo.

"coba kautanyakan nama toko antik itu kepada papamu,besok kita akan memulai pencarian"sesudah doraemon menyuruh soneo untuk menanyakan letak toko antik tersebut meraka pulang ke (alamnya)rumahnya masing masing.

Esok hari …

Mereka pun berkumpul di rumah doraemon.(selain giant)

Soneo pun memberi tahu"kata papaku,tokonya bernama 'antik kua'letaknya di lapangan tempat orang jualan barang barang bekas juga"

"oke,kita akan menuju ke sana dengan'pintu ke mana saja!' " (BGM:ENG ING ENG)

Merekapun langsung ketempat yang dituju,dengan hanya melewati pintu itu.

Di toko tersebut mereka berjumpa dengan nenek nenek yang tegap,berkulit putih,dan sangat tinggi,nenek nenek itu menatap tajam kea rah mereka.

Doraemonpun langsung bertanya kepada nenek-nenek itu,dengan memakan secuil agar agar penerjemah"nek,apakah nenek tau kalung yang diberikan oleh orang jepang seminggu yang lalu?"

"hmmm,apa?"tanya nenek itu.

"apakah nenek tahu cara masuk ke dalam negri bling bling"tanya soneo tanpa cas-cis-cus.

"ayo masuk"ajak nenek ke dalam suatu ruangan itu sangat aneh , berkabut tebal,lalu setelah jalan selama beberapa langkah,mereka masuk kedalam ruangan yang sebesar hall di desain berbentuk taman,ada binatang binatang yang hidup -nenk yang tadi sangat tua,berubah menjadi wanita yang cantik , mirip artis muda berumur 20 tahunan. O.o

"wwwhhhowwww"teriak mereka bersama-samaan,perasaan mereka kaya nano nano;takjub,senang,ternganga,de el el

Mereka mengikuti nenek nenek itu,ke tengah tengah taman yang terdapat tempat duduk dan meja yang berwarna putih,disebelahnya ada danau yang jernih.

Merekapun mulai mencerita yang telah terjadi.

~~``''~~

Setelah mereka bercerita,nenek itu memberi sebuah denah yang ternyata tidak jauh dari toko antik itu,"makasih nek,eh bukan .. tapi buk"jawab doraemon kebingungan.

Setelah keluar dari toko,nobita merasakan di belakangnya seperti ada tiupan angin besar,nobitapun membalikan badannya,dia terkejut.

"dor… dor…dora.e.m.o.n TOKONYA HILANG!!,arrggghhh"

Merekapun berlari terbirit-birit karana ketakutan,setelah jauh dari TKP,mereka mulai mengikuti peta yang di berikan oleh nek yang ada di toko tadi.

belok kanan, terus ke kiri,kiri lagi,kanan, setelah bertemu pohon beringin besar,jalan terus,setelah sampai mentok ada batu besar bejejer jejer terus belok kiri sampai akhirnya ada gua.

**Di depan gua **

"nobita .. kayanya kamu deluan aja ya, kamu kan paling baik"bujuk soneo

"aaiih,kamu bisa aja, soneo kamu kan lebih ganteng , aku yakin setelah kamu masuk deluan gigimu akan menjadi sempurna"jawab nobita secepat kilat.

"memangnya gigiku kenapa hah?!"tanya soneo marah

"maju"nobita menjawabnya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"hhhaaahaahah"mreka pun menertawakan gigi soneo, soneo pun menjitak kepala nobita *_JTAAK_*

Tiba tiba terdengar suara BRRRRRRRAAAAARRRRRRWWWWWW!!

Serentak mereka berpelukan …

--------XxXx~~XxXx---------

Apa yang ada di dalam gua tersebut ? dan apa yang akan mereka temui apa bila mereka memasuki gua tersebut?

Cerita ini bakal berlanjut ke chapter 3 ..

Ikutin ya..

Jangan lupa reviewnya =)

Sayonara .

~Lia~


End file.
